The bookworm and the Vladat
by Skellington girl
Summary: when she tries to win a bet to regain her dad's honor, Melody is about to discover that her world will become batty. Sparkling lover helped out with the ending.


Melody Davis hummed to her favorite song as she put up her long black hair in a bun and put on a black short sleeve shirt with a sliver spider web and a black skirt. "Melody… hurry up your breakfast is getting cold." Said her mom, knocking her door. She smiled at her mom,"alright I'll be right down." When she sees her mom go down the stairs, she sighed. A few weeks ago her father dies from a mission, and her mom tries to make her happy.

Melody and her father were very close. He would take her to the library and when he isn't at work, he stays at ballet her sixteenth birthday, he took her to get a tattoo of a phoenix on her arm which cause her mom to ground her and made dad sleep on the couch. Sighed, Melody put on her glasses over her autumn brown eyes and went downstairs.

'Good thing it's the week end.' Thought melody, as she walks to the library to barrow some books. Then she sees the twins Danni and Sabrina, who are the rich snobs at school who likes to make fun of her.

"Hey pointdexter. Visiting your friends?" laughed Dani."Oh wait… You don't have friends."

"Go drown in River." Said Melody, rolling her eyes.

"Nice comeback, nerd." Sneered Sabrina. "What are going to do, cry to daddy… wait I forgot he's dead."

Angered, Melody tries to walk around them but they blocked her way. "Can you move out of the way?" The twins snickered, while Dani wrapped her arm around melody's neck. "We have a bet for you. I bet you can't survive the night in the manor. If you win, we will stop bothering you but if you lose, you will be our servant for a year."

Melody knows what manor they were referring to. It's called Ward Manor; it was run down gothic mansion with peeling paint and broken windows. Ward Manor was told to be haunted by a monster for ages and all the parents told their children to stay away from the manor. Melody glared at the twin and sighed "Fine I'll do it."

"Good. Meet you there tonight. Don't chicken out, book worm." Snickered Sabrina, following her twin.

Melody rolled her eyes and mentally facepalmed on what she agreed to do. Her father told her to never stoop to their level. But since they will never let it go, she got to bear it. She went to the library, got a couple of Bram Stoker books, and walked home. Her mom sees her come home early. "Was the library closed?"

"No I was invited to a sleepover with a couple of girls at school."

Her mom smiled," that's cool. I hope you have fun, Melody."

Melody went to the manor that night and saw the twins there, waving at her .Not wanting to chicken out, she went over. "Ok you know the bet you have to stay the entire night inside. You ready? "Melody rolled her eyes again, "let's get this over with." She opened the door and went inside.

Inside the floor was made of old tile marble, a grand stair case stood a couple feet away from the front door. It split in to two directions. The walls were a light gray; the chipped decorations were symmetrically placed. A few broken doors were on each side of the cracked walls, not too far away from the grand stair case covered with cobwebs. "Whoa this place looks like something out of a horror novel." Said Melody, talking to herself. She went upstairs, unknowly that someone was watching her form the shadows.

The sixteen year old started to explore the house with shivers down her spine. She felt like someone was watching her. Melody entered to the parlor, it had dust covers on the furniture, cracks in the walls and cobwebs on everything. "I bet this place was beautiful once."

"Yeah you're probably right, my dear." Said a voice right behind her, in a Transylvanian accent.

Stiffen by fear, she slowly turn around to see a being with blueish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and green jumpsuit with the chest plate. He wears black gloves with green fingers and sharp claws, has green markings on his suit, and wears a green mask with spikes on it. His head is rather large and has green eyes. He also has green flaps under his hands.

She froze in fear as the creature bowed, "hello my dear."

Melody screamed and ran up the stairs. She looked behind her to see him following her. She went in a room and locks the door. She lean and sled down against the door, shook in fear. "Well at least he can't thourgh the door."

"You're right but check the windows next time." Said the vampire's voice rang out. Melody's eyes widen and looked up to see the vampire hang upside down. The teen screamed like a banshee while unlocking the door. Like bullet, she went down the hallway and didn't see the stairs. She almost fell down when someone caught her and floated in the air. She held on to the person tightly and shivered in fear. She looked up to see vampire and meet his gaze. His eyes glowed with hypnotic spirals spinning fast.

"Look into my eyes, child."

Melody tries to look away but couldn't. Everything turns dark except for the green swirling eyes in front of her. She begins to feel like she was falling into a dark abyss and felt tired. "Listen to nothing but the sound of my voice. You're getting sleepy…"

Melody began to nod of into slumber but still fought. "No need to resist my dear. Let yourself fall deep into my power." Melody obeyed and fell deep in his control. Her eyes spiraled to show him that she was his puppet.

The vampire's eye stop swirling, uncovered a couch, laid her down on it, "now who are you are, my dear."

"Melody Davis, master…" said the entranced Melody

"Why have you come here?

"I took a bet with these girls that bug me at school. I regret it because I stooped to their level. "

"Why did you?"

"I felt angered when they talked about my father

The vampire looked at her tattoo and remembered a man tell everyone that he got his daughter a tattoo for her sixteenth birthday. "Tell me is your father's name alexander?"

Melody nodded and started to tear up. The vampire knew her father well due him being his partner, "my dear melody, wake up." Melody came out of her trance to see the vampire in front of her. She was about to scream when she sees him take something out of his pocket. It was dog tags with her father's name on them. "These belong to your father and he told me to give them to you when I see you. "

Melody started to cry and took the dog tags, "How did you know my father?"

"He was my partner. He told me all about you and your family."

The two begin to talk about her father and got closer as friends. She learns his name is Whampire and he was from the planet called Anur Vladias where he came to Earth when his people abandon it. The Vladat notices her yawning and smirked, "Tired, Melody?" melody shook her head," No I'm… fine."

"At least, let me help you."

Whampire started used his hypnosis again and it was easier to put her in a trance after everything what just happen. "Now you'll have nice, pleasant dreams until you wake up tomorrow morning." Melody smiled and nodded as she slowly shut her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Whampire, who was sleeping on the ceiling, hears the front door and snickering. "Come on, Sabrina I don't what to lose to that loner." Whampire then see the two girls come into his lair. "Yeah I bet she'll be crying for dear dead daddy." Deeply angered on their words, he plotted for his revenge. Suddenly, he came with an idea.

The twins search the manor when they hear a voice. "Looking for someone, ladies?" said the accented voice. They turn to see a vampire snarling.

With a shriek of terror the two girls fled down the stairs, hoping they would make it out, when Dani suddenly tripped and fell along with Sabrina, and they both tumbled down and landed hard on their behinds.

"Hey, get your foot off of my face!" Moaned Sabrina as she tried to move Dani's foot out of the way.

"Well, get your butt off of my face!" Growled Dani. But soon, they stopped arguing as they were suddenly pinned to the ground and the vampire stood over them, his teeth bared and sharp as he snarled.

"So, you are the ones who dared that innocent girl to intrude my home, as well as bribing her to do it or she would be your servant and you showed no respect to her deceased father." He growled and the girls shivered and whimpered, fearing the worse.

"Please, don't suck my blood." Begged Sabrina, but the vampire only hissed in annoyance.

"And why would I do that? You two deserve a far greater punishment than having your blood being sucked out of your bodies." Whampire smiled wickedly as he then began to use his hypnosis. Sabrina and Dani tried to look away but it was too much, and their eyes soon began to swirl as they submitted to Whampire's power.

"Look into my eyes, and obey my command." Whampire chanted.

"Yes, master." They answered.

Seeing they were under his control, Whampire stood up and gestured them to rise.

"Now, you shall stay where you are, and await my orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master. WE hear and obey." They said in unison.

Smiling to himself, Whampire then left them there, knowing they would not abandoned their post, as he went to the upstairs bedroom, since he moved Melody there for something more comfortable to lay on.

Melody lay sound asleep, breathing softly as her dreams kept her at peace. Whampire did not want to disturb her from her peaceful sleep, but he knew she had to awake and return home. So he went up to the bed and broke his hypnosis on her, and she woke up. As she rose up she remembered the conversation she had with the vampire while she was in her trance, so when she turned around to see Whampire she wasn't as scared as she was last night.

"Good morning, Melody. I see my hypnosis helped you rest." Whampire smiled warmly.

"Thank you for helping me, and I'm sorry if I got scared of you. It's just that you look like a vampire and thought you were about to suck my blood." Melody spoke, but Whampire just waved his hand.

"No need to apologize, and I understand how you felt. However, there is the problem with those two girls that made you come here in the first place." Whampire said and Melody got out of the bed and came up to him.

"What do you mean? Are they here?" She asked.

"Yes, and apparently they wanted to see if their dare was accomplished and see if you survived the night." Whampire grinned as he led her down to where he had Sabrina and Dani waiting for them, miraculously still entranced.

"Hey, you hypnotized them." Melody giggled as she watched the swirling movements circled around her tormentor's eyes. Whampire saw that she was grateful of having him hypnotized him, and decided that Melody would have the decision of what the girls would do while under hypnosis.

As he told her this, Melody had a good idea. She whispered to him her decision and he chuckled at her choice.

"I think that will work." He snickered as he returned his attention to the girls, looking back at them as his used his hypnosis again.

"Look into my eyes, my pets. Obey my command and hop on four legs, for you shall be amphibians for the remainder of the day, frogs to be exact." He smiled and the girls replied that they would do it.

"Ribbit." Croaked Sabrina.

"Ribbit." Croaked Dani, and they stated to hop all around the room, sticking their tongues out to catch some flies that were flying around, but didn't snag any of them.

Melody and Whampire couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious sight. They soon stopped as they hopped out the door and out into the sunlight.

As Melody went outside, she noticed Whamire didn't come out with her.

"Hey, won't you come out?" She asked.

"I cannot. I am vulnerable against the heat of the sun's rays. I'll burn." Whampire replied sadly, and Melody felt bad and she came back inside and hugged her savior.

"Thank you for helping me, Whampire." She snuggled against him and Whampire returned the hug, rubbing his chin and lips against the teen's forehead. "You are welcome, Melody."

Melody then said she would return for a couple nights so that they could hangout and Whampire said that that was alright and he would enjoy her company. And true to her words, Melody came back to the Mansion and she hung around with Whampire, sometimes literally for she often liked trying to hang upside down. Whampire was just happy to see Melody was accepting him as a friend and Melody was happy to have a new best friend.


End file.
